marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Red Hook Pier
The Attack on the Red Hook Pier was an assault on the Golden Tigers executed by Davos in order to obtain his shipment from the Red Hook Pier. Background Seeking to gain his revenge, Davos had attempted to gain possession of the body of a previous Iron Fist for his upcoming ritual to steal Danny Rand's power. Having learned that Orson Randall had access to the body, Davos made a deal with the Yangsi Gonshi to have this transported to him from Randall.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron having his meeting with Hai-Qing Yang]] Hai-Qing Yang informed Davos that the shipment was still on its way there but the price for transporting it had gone up. Yang explained that the Golden Tigers were attempting to take control of the Red Hook Pier, putting the shipments at risk of being blocked by customs and told Davos that the price had gone up to four million dollars.Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist Later, Davos met with Yang again who gave back all of the money which he had previously paid for the shipment. Yang explained that he was meeting with the Tigers and his power over the pier would be in question, and as a result, he would not be able to deliver Davos' shipment as he had promised. He had argued that he was making this change of plans in order to prevent the Triad War from continuing and putting more innocent lives in harm's way as a result. Davos claimed that it was an honor to know Yang but then quietly performed Devil's Claw. With this, Davos left, as Yang then had a stroke as a result of Davos' silent attack.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not For Burning Skirmish making his return into Red Hook Pier]] Davos returned to Red Hook Pier where the container Hancock Transport from which Davos arranged to have delivered was being kept. Entering into the warehouse, he had soon discovered that it had been taken over by the Golden Tigers who were now standing guard and stealing from all the containers, which had forced Davos to hide as best he could to avoid raising the alarm. Sneaking up behind one of the guards, Davos silently got behind him and put him in a chock hold before calmly breaking his neck. Coming across three more members of the Tigers, Davos stepped out and claimed that he had come for what was his, as the men drew their knives and told him that he could not there, also explaining that everything there now belonged to the Tigers and demanded that he leave. Remaining calm, Davos had allowed the first member of the Tigers to get close to him while threatening him with a knife before Davos was able to disarm him and used his own blade to cut the man's throat. Before the other guards could even react to what had happened in front of them, Davos furiously threw the blade directly into another's stomach before charging forward to disable the other man with a punch to the throat as he proceeded to rip the blade out of the second man's stomach and had finally stabbed the third man directly into the heart.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Aftermath With all the guards now dead, Davos threw one of the blades away before stepping to his container, as he stepped inside and had found a large crate inside waiting for him, as Davos opened up the crate which contained the corpse of a previous Iron Fist. Overlooking the body as a past warrior of K'un-Lun, Davos paid his respects to his fallen brother before opening his shirt to see the Mark of Shou-Lao on the corpse's chest, as Davos proceeded to cut the mark off his chest as he departed the building with it, leaving the corpse behind. References Category:Events